


Private Gets Invaded by Vines

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, PoM - Freeform, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private gets himself into vine trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Gets Invaded by Vines

**......Warning, this sucks and will probably leave you scarred. If you hate this kind of thing, go read something else. STOP reading if you are NOT comfortable with this. AT. ALL.**

 

He opened his eyes, then went to rub his eyes but his flippers didn't reach up. Private looked around wildly. WHY and HOW was he doing in the park? He tugged on his flippers, but nothing happened.

Private sighed, "Hello?"

No response. Well, you know other than the response of his feet pulled apart­-wait, what? He looked at his limbs. There were ACTUAL vines around them, Where did they even come from?! The soil?

He groaned. This was confusing. His face flushed red as he felt rubbing on the inside of his legs. Private squirmed and kicked.

"Get off...off...GET OFF!"

He let out a uncomfortable squeal as something plunged itself where nothing should go.

"AHHHH­" A vine curved around his beak. "MHFFFF!"

The more he struggled, the more rougher the thrusting was. The weird acting things, flipped him on his stomach.

"You got to be kidding me­-MHHF!" It thrusted into him, again, and again. "J..ust..Stop.."

He groaned in annoyance as he was whipped on his rear. He hated these...Vines. Thankfully he started to hear voices.

"Maybe he'll come back on his own..."

"NO penguin gets left behind Kowalski!"

The vines scattered. Private huffed then staggered toward the voices.

"Hi guys..." He grumbled.

The three penguins turned.

"Solider what were you thinking coming out at a time like this?"

"...Captured by vines."

Okay, that wasn't it, but he wasn't in the mood for his team right now.

"Vines?"

"vinbas?"

"VINES?! I did see a human planting those...But I didn't think they actually moved! I read that they're "disturbing vines""

Skipper stared at him. "What specific kind of disturbing?"

"The kind where your lower regions get invaded."

"UGH KOWALSKI! The Private is present!"

"Don't you see Skipper? This could be why Private wasn't at the HQ!"

"Kowalski, Kowalski, no one wants to invade a virgin."

Private glared.

Skipper ignored it, "Not even some vines."

 _'I'm not even a virgin anymore...'_ Private thought bitterly as he followed his teammates.

**I am beyond horrified. By the pacing. Just kill me.**


End file.
